Azar
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Por obligación, Albiore un chico huérfano y a cargo de su hermano menor, toma de manera obligatoria el tener que luchar para poder sobrevivir. Pero antes de eso, conocerá a Belenyer y el amor de su vida... Albiore & Belenyer


- ...Albiore...  
Leyó al sacar el segundo papelito. Los contados presentes aplaudieron al emperador quien bostezaba aburrido.  
- Los quiero para hoy mismo...  
- ¡Oh mi señor Abel!. ¡Lo lamento tanto pero... pero no cree que es un tanto apresurado??!!... ¡tenemos que localizarlos primero!. ¡Informar a sus familias!. ¡Dejar todo en orden!. ¡Hacer que las....!  
- Shhh... – lo mandó a callar el joven poderoso y de cabellos azules. - ¿Acaso te olvidas de quien soy?. ¿Y de que todo lo que yo diga debe ser cumplido sin 'peros'?. –  
Le preguntó muy calmado pero sin embargo el hombre empezó a balbucear asustado. Tartamudeaba y dudaba demasiado no concluía ninguna idea. El rostro del emperador mostró un gesto de fastidio antes de abrir la palma de su mano en señal de que se callara. Y luego habló.  
- Está bien... de todos modos se me conoce como un buen gobernante y un hombre de buen corazón. – dijo muy lentamente y guardó silencio unos instantes. - ...Pero mañana mismo, a primera hora, cuando el primer milímetro del sol se aparezca, ¡quiero que ya todo esté listo!. ¡No tienen idea de lo agotadora y tediosa que es una vida tan cargada como la mía!. – terminó gritando.  
Aclaró su garganta y se calmó.  
- Para mañana... pueden retirarse...  
Fue lo último que dijo mientras sus esbirros hacían múltiples reverencias mientras salían del salón.

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Zuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummm....  
- ¡Jajajajaja!...  
- Aazzuuuuu....  
- ¡Jajaja!....  
- A zuuuuuuu chaaaacachacachacachaaa...  
- ¡Jajajaja!...!Ja...!...ja...

Lo puso sobre el sillón.  
- Ya estuvo bueno... basta del avioncito por hoy...  
- ¡Nooo!. ¡Yo quiero seguir jugando!.  
- No Shun.... ya tú estás algo grande y debes de comprender que necesito descansar. Me he pasado todo el día en la carpintería y mañana tengo que hacerlo de nuevo...  
- ¡Pero.. no vayas!...  
- Tengo que ir Shun.  
- ¿Por qué?...  
- Porque tengo que traer comida a la casa pequeño. Sino, ¿cómo vamos a comer?...

El rubio veía al pequeño de cabellos verdes quien cruzaba sus brazos en un gesto de muy esforzada resignación. Mucho hacía con entender pensaba Albiore, era apenas un niño de 6 años, que al igual que él había perdido a sus padres. Albiore al menos se sentía afortunado de haber podido pasar su infancia junto a ellos, siendo felíz...  
Y trataba de que Shun su hermano también lo fuese a pesar de la ausencia de ellos. A pesar de que tenía que quedarse solo todas las tardes... excepto cuando Albiore podía llevarlo y mantenerlo a vista en la carpintería.  
Si... hacía mucho con entender...

El sonido del tocar de la puerta hizo salir al rubio de sus pensamientos, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió allá hacia la entrada a su recinto.  
- ¿Albiore Cefeo?... – Preguntó un hombre con armadura, debía ser un guardia.  
- Con él habla... – contestó el chico de 18 años.  
- El Emperador Abel lo ha convocado de forma obligatoria a participar en su propio festival de gladiadores, será mañana al amanecer. Será un combate a muerte contra otro oponente elegido al azar al igual que usted. Será en el Coliseo... aproveche estas horas y deje listas todas las cosas que tiene por hacer.  
¿Había forma de responder a todo eso?. El guardia se dio media vuelta mientras el rubio seguía en shock.  
- ¡Hey, hey, espere! – dijo tomando al guardia del hombro haciéndolo detenerse y voltear.  
- ¡No puedo participar en semejante... - ¿Injusticia?. ¿Atrocidad?. No podía decir ninguna de esas palabras en una dictadura como aquella. – ACTIVIDAD! – fue la mejor palabra que surcó su mente. - ¡Él es mi única familia... – dijo señalando a Shun quien permanecía sentado en la mesa. – Y si yo no estoy no tendrá como mantenerse!. Nuestros padres murieron hace algunos años y hemos quedados solos... sería algo... injusto...  
- Debería avergonzarse de llamar injusto a nuestro señor emperador que es el máximo representante de la justicia. Él ha tomado nombres al azar. Ningún individuo se ofrecería voluntariamente para este festival, por eso hay que elegirlos...  
- ¿Y es TAN necesario que hombres se maten en las arenas?  
- ¡Silencio! – el hombre abofeteó al rubio, había pasado definitivamente el límite de la insolencia. – Debería ya estar acostumbrado y haberse hecho la idea de que usted existe es solo para servir al señor Abel. Todas las personas de nuestro pueblo tienen familias y personas que mantener, simplemente acepte el destino que los Dioses le han otorgado. Además... – sacó un papel y lo estiró frente a Albiore mostrándoselo. – Si gana... ningún otro miembro de su propia familia tendrá la necesidad de volver a trabajar... es una garantía del emperador...

Enrolló el pergamino, tal cual estaba originalmente. Albiore estaba atónito, confundido.  
- Mañana al amanecer... – repitió el guarida en un susurro. – Y si quiere un consejo no busque escapar, sería peor, para usted... – le tocó el pecho con el pergamino. – y su familia... – dijo viendo al niño de ojos verdes que aún observaba desde la mesa con sus ojos aguados. – Buenas noches...  
Sin mas nada que decir, la puerta rechinó al cerrarse mientras ese encargado se retiraba de las cercanías del aposento de la familia Cefeo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

La noche estaba mas fría de lo normal. ¿O acaso era él quien la sentía así?...  
Podía ser, se encontraba susceptible...  
Debía ser eso, pues no era lo único que notaba diferente, el mismo cielo, las estrellas. El contraste entre ellas, brillando con el firmamento oscuro.

Se detuvo y suspiró.  
Todo estaba mas hermoso...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!...  
Un grito agudo le alertó y le hizo levantar la cabeza buscando de donde provenía el grito. Buscó rápido con su mirada de águila y encontró, un hombre gordo y con antifaz salía de una de las casas humildes del pueblo helénico. Una mujer salía desesperada de la casa gritando auxilio mientras perseguía al hombre, quien la dejó tomó de los cabellos y la dejó plantada en el suelo de concreto.

Belenyer apretó los ojos con rabia. Esto era algo común en las noches de su pueblo... y le molestaba tanto...  
Gente robándose la comida...  
Madres implorando desesperadas por rescatar lo poco que les queda. Y abusadores sin vergüenzas que aprovechaban las noches deshabitadas para realizar sus fechorías.  
...y nunca nadie hacía nada...  
Él mismo no hacía nada.

Su puño se estaba apretado con fuerza.  
...pero hoy era diferente. Hoy no había nada que perder...

Salió a toda prisa tras ese hombre. Con una agilidad y velocidad envidiable aún por jóvenes de su misma edad. La mujer levantó el rostro y sus cabellos se movieron cuando Belenyer le pasó acelerado a su lado. Se quedó sorprendida... a pesar de haber estado gritando auxilio. No esperaba que nadie se acercase...  
...Debía ser otro ladrón...

El gordo criminal se asustó al oír pasos y miró hacia atrás. Creía que habían sido guardias , aún quedaban algunos honestos por allí. Pero no, al contrario vio un chico 'bonito y flaquito', es decir 'tonto y débil'...  
Se detuvo bajando la bolsa y dándose media vuelta, para propinarle un buen golpe o halarlo al suelo como había hecho con la mujer.

Se rió de forma cínica e hizo un gesto para el chico se le acercase mientras empuñaba un cuchillo mostrándoselo amenazadoramente. Belenyer se detuvo... dudando por un instante...  
- No hay nada que perder...  
Observó a un lado, a una de los quioscos del lugar montados con palos y telas en forma de carpa. Tomó uno de estos palos y lo partió por la mitad con la mano extendida. Con la mitad de este era suficiente. Comenzó a darle vueltas mostrando su agilidad y colocándose en posición de ataque.

El criminal sintió miedo.  
El Flaquito sabía utilizar 'un arma'. Decidió adelantarse y trató de embestirlo y clavarle el cuchillo en el mismísimo cuello.  
A un metro de distancia Belenyer lo golpeó en la cara.  
El gordo cayó sobre el pavimento al igual que su cuchillo. De un solo golpe había quedado viendo pajaritos...  
Belenyer aprovechó para tomar el arma blanca, colocarse sobre él y amenazarlo colocando esta sobre su yugular.

- ¡Vas a disculparte con la señora!. ¡Y vas a jurar por los Dioses que mas nunca te atreverás a robar!...  
El hombre balbuceaba asustado. Un Belenyer fúrico como nunca antes nadie lo había visto se encontraba sobre él temblando de rabia.  
- ¡JÚRALO! ... – Le repitió en un grito.  
- Lo...lo...lo... juuu – el hombre sollozaba asustado cuando otro grito se escuchó y alguien más cayó sobre Belenyer.

Los tres rodaron por el pavimento. El cuchillo se clavó en el suelo.  
Dieron vueltas muchas vueltas. Y Belenyer sintió como quedaba aplastado bajo otro cuerpo que le sostenía por las manos contra el suelo. Y del cual no se podía liberar...  
...Era otro rubio de ojos azules que le veía molesto.

El gordo criminal se levantaba y apresurado tomaba su bolsa y cuchillo.  
- ¡Descuide señor!. – Gritaba Albiore sosteniendo a Belenyer de las manos. - ¡Ya tengo a este sujeto y le aseguro que no volverá a tratar de robarle en su vida!. – Le veía furioso.  
- ¡¿Qué?!... – Belenyer gritó. - ¡Es ese hombre el ladrón!.  
- ¡Vele con ese cuento a otro!. ¡Yo mismo he visto como le seguías y amenazabas con el cuchillo!...  
- ¡Gracias... muchas gracias señor!... – dijo el gordo criminal echando a la fuga.

- ¡SE VA A IR!... – gritó Belenyer impotente.  
- ¡Y tú te vas a quedar charlando conmigo!. – Le dijo Albiore con una sonrisa sarcástica. – Ya no tengo nada que perder... – dijo más para si mismo que para él.

Belenyer trató de liberarse pero no pudo. Se rindió ante tanta rabia, nunca volvía a tratar de tomar la justicia por sus manos. Ya nunca más lo podría hacer. Cuando el gordo se hubo alejado lo suficiente y el ambiente se calmó un poco Albiore volvió a hablar aún encima del chico, éste había cedido tratando de tranquilizarse para poder demostrar su inocencia.

- Ahora... – dijo el mas grande. - ¿Por qué razón tienes que...?  
- ¡Señor!!. – La mujer atracada llegó gritando y corriendo al fin. - ¡Señor que ha pasado!... – Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver a los dos chicos en esa posición. Ese debía ser otro ladrón. - ¡No me haga daño por favor!...  
Le suplicó la mujer a Albiore quien la miró extrañado.  
- ¡No!. ¡No señora tranquila yo no haré nada!. Solo acabo de atrapar a este ladrón...  
- ¿Ladrón?. – Preguntó la mujer dudosa aún. – Y yo que pensé... que estaría persiguiendo al hombre que me robó...  
Esta vez fue Belenyer quien le sonrió de modo sarcástico cuando Albiore volteó su rostro sorprendido hacia el del chico. Le soltó las manos.  
- Oh... eh... disculpa yo... yo pensé que... – no volvería tomar la justicia por sus manos.  
- Ya sé lo que pensaste... – dijo Belenyer irónico. – Pero lo hiciste mal. Y ahora has dejado a esta señora sin alimento.  
- No. – dijo Albiore volteando hacia la mujer. – Mañana, en mi casa... sobrará un pan señora. – la mujer levantó la mirada sacándola del escondite de sus manos, esperanzada. – es todo suyo... perdonen... me equivoqué...

Albiore bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Belenyer lo miró molesto pero luego bajó su rastro y perdió la mirada en una parte del suelo también, sintiendo algo de compasión por el hombre.

... al menos se había atrevido... a hacer algo que tanto tiempo le había costado a él atreverse...

- Ya... tranquilo... – dijo Belenyer tomando aire y asimilando que ya no había nada que hacer. – Eso... le pasa a cualquiera. Al menos... creo eres uno de los pocos que se atreve a ayudar a los demás en este... asqueroso lugar...

Esa fue la única palabra que podía salir de su boca para describir ese lugar, en el que había nacido y que ahora odiaba mas que nunca. Albiore no dijo nada.

- Los Dioses se lo paguen... Señor... – Dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia con el rostro y retirándose. Ella al igual que todos lo conocía como el carpintero y sabría a donde ir por la mañana para cobrar el pan. Se devolvió a su casa o le podrían robar hasta sus hijos...

Albiore y Belenyer permanecieron callados unos instantes observando el suelo avergonzados. Ambos por haber fallado, haberse equivocado.  
- Talvez sea hora... de que también te vayas a acostar... – le comentó Albiore. – es peligroso estar afuera tan de noche...  
- No tiene importancia... – comentó Belenyer. – Ya no...  
Albiore volteó a verle con sus ojos brillosos y tristes. Por un momento creyendo que esas palabras habían salido de su propia mente y no de la boca del chico.

- ¿No tienes familia... o... alguien que te esté esperando? – preguntó Albiore.  
- No... – contestó con sencillez el otro. - ¿y tú?.  
- Mi hermano... pero ya está dormido... – comentó. – Así que... ya puedo salir a dar un paseo por acá... – comentó tratando de regalar una sonrisa.  
_Talvez por última vez..._  
Ese pensamiento se encargó de hacerla fugaz.  
Pero ahora Belenyer sonrió y volteó hacia él.

- Yo salí con esa misma intención... – comentó. – estaba viendo las estrellas...  
- ¿Quieres que paseemos los dos?. – le propuso Albiore quien se contagió de esa nueva y... bonita... sonrisa en el rostro del otro chico.  
- De acuerdo... – comentó Belenyer. – Creo que... nunca está de más conocer nuevos amigos... y tu pareces... ser un buen candidato para uno.  
La sonrisa en el rostro de Albiore se amplió olvidando por un segundo su propia preocupación.

- Soy Albiore Cefeo... el carpintero del pueblo. – le estiró su brazo y su mano.  
- Belenyer Berenice... un pobre diablo... jajajaja...  
Ambos se rieron mientras se estrechaban las manos, manteniendo el contacto unos segundos por encima de lo común.

Caminaron por los alrededores del pueblo charlando tranquilamente. La verdad, es que tenían tiempo sin hablar con alguien, al menos, alguien de su edad. Las circunstancias de la vida no les había dejado tiempo para realizar cosas como 'hacer amigos' o 'socializar'. Esas, eran cosas de según plano para los habitantes de ese pueblo, en donde la primera prioridad era buscar comida. Pasó más de la media noche y el brillo de las estrellas y la luna se hizo mas intenso rodeadas por una oscuridad mas densa.  
Ambos sintieron florecer una virtud que desconocían tener, la empatía. Se sorprendieron a si mismos dándose cuenta de lo sueltos que podían ser al hablar.

Albiore se sentía extraño, hablando todo tipo de cosas con un extraño. Sintiendo una extraña confianza hacia él. Talvez era así, porque no recordaba a ningún otro habitante del pueblo que se atreviese a hacer lo mismo que ellos dos habían hecho esa noche. Talvez por eso sentía que hablaba con una persona especial....  
... o talvez, porque simplemente estaba queriendo disfrutar los que probablemente serían sus últimas horas de vida...

Se acostaron en el césped de una zona lejana al pueblo. Poco mas allá de los límites del pueblo. Charlaron y bromearon un buen rato, dándose cuenta de que tenían mas cosas en común que el ser rubios y anhelar la justicia del pueblo.

...A ambos les gustaban los chicos, por ejemplo...  
Situación que les hizo pintar la escena desde otro punto de vista. Pues la verdad, ni uno... ni el otro, estaban nada mal...

Sintieron algo de tensión después de haber tocado ese tema. Se sentían ligeramente sonrojados, pues estaban los dos solos, en un lugar oscuro y apartado, riendo, gozando de tener cosas en común, además en concordar en pensamientos como que nada valía la pena.

- Ah.... – Albiore tomó aire después de reír como un imbécil por un buen tiempo. – Que cosas de la vida, que te venga a conocer justamente hoy... – dijo con lástima. – de haberlo hecho hace años o meses talvez... – dudó en decirlo, pero 'no había nada que perder'. – talvez ya te hubiese propuesto formar parte de mi familia...

Belenyer levantó el tronco eso le tocó el pecho.  
Tenía tiempo sin tener eso... familia...  
Sintió un dolor y una impotencia tremenda pero era mejor callarlo, ahorrarse el sufrimiento y no compartirlo.  
- Me hubiese gustado...tener algo contigo... – se atrevió a seguir dando pasos adelante Albiore y comentar cosas que jamás se le habría ocurrido decirle a un extraño, al menos no fuera de sus sueños. – eres una buena persona...  
- Tú también lo eres Albiore... – fue el comentario que se escapó de la boca del rubio.

Albiore volteó a verlo y sintió que sus miradas se hablaban directo al alma en ese silencio penetrante y lleno. Levantó su tronco también...  
El viento movió las plantas no muy altas del suelo y les recordó que hacía mucho frío a esas horas, además de ansiar calor... calor de otro cuerpo...

Cuando te quedas viendo fijo a los ojos de una persona, por el tiempo en que ellos se estuvieron viéndose, comprendes... que ya no tienen mas nada que decirse. Que se han puesto de acuerdo en un idioma tan extraño pero preciso y que te han dado permiso de hacer aquello que tanto anhelas...  
Sintieron la respiración del otro en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se juntaron con suavidad. Sus ojos se cerraban y un sonido suave se expandía desde la unión de sus bocas y la lucha de sus lenguas.  
El cuerpo cobra vida solo y las manos se dirigen hacia el rostro del otro para confirmar. Es real... ¡está aquí!...

El beso terminó suave y lento, pero el vuelo del amor apenas comienza. Solo es una escala... en la cual se pedirá permiso para poder continuar. Ambos se vieron con los ojos entrecerrados respirando ansiosos por la boca, sin decir nada, respetando ese silencio...  
No necesitaban otra señal...  
Volvieron a besarse ahora sin parar. Y a colocarse en aquella primera posición que tuvieron al conocerse. Para así luego entregarse por primera (y talvez última) vez a un amor casual que había encontrado en las calles de su pueblo.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Al despertar, Belenyer estiró el brazo sin tantear nada a su lado. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo confirmó, no había nadie a su lado...

----------------------------------------------------------------

El alba se acercaba, aún era madrugada. Albiore no había dormido nada en la noche anterior, ni se había preocupado por hacerlo, ahora talvez estaría en desventaja contra el contrincante que le llegasen a colocar...  
Realmente no le importaba, se había encargado anoche de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida...

¿Pero qué estaba pensando?. Tenía un hermano que sufriría demasiado si él se dejase derrotar, no debía considerar la derrota ni predisponerse antes de llegar, no tenía derecho a titubear. Ni desear la muerte...  
Nunca había sido una persona violenta por lo tanto nunca se imaginó en el puesto que la vida lo colocaba ese día, pero no tenía opción. Si no se enfrentaba morirían él y su hermano. Si se enfrentaba y moría, igual morirían él y su hermano...  
Pero si ganaba...

¡Pero no quería!.  
¡Ninguno de los dos caminos le gustaba!.  
No quería vivir felíz a costa de un asesinato. Ese no era su proyecto de vida...

_Pero no tienes opción. No tienes opción._  
Se repetía infinitas veces mientras se colocaba una armadura vieja que había pertenecido a sus padre.  
¿Qué pensaría él al respecto?...  
Debía echar adelante por su hermanito... Eso es lo que debía decir...

- Albiore. –  
Volteó hacia el marco de la puerta, allí un guardia parado observándole.  
- Ya es hora...

El viaje al Coliseo no era tan largo como Albiore lo sintió en ese momento. Desde antes de llegar escuchaba la bulla de las personas sentadas en las gradas, obligadas a ese puesto al igual que él... todo por entretenimiento de un emperador... que se creía un Dios...  
Hasta niños como su pequeño hermano debían estar sentados arriba. Y aunque él le hubiese prohibido a Shun que se asomase seguramente lo haría, ya lo conocía...  
... Y Belenyer... ¿él también estaría arriba?. ¿Él también lo vería morir?..

Se cacheteó. No debía permitirse considerar morir. Solo matar. Matar. Matar...

Le debía un pan a la Señora, se le había olvidado entregárselo con los nervios por este combate y el embelesamiento por la noche anterior. Pasado y Futuro, pero ahora, era el presente lo que más le atormentaba...

Los guardias se encargaron de dotarlo de aquello que le faltaba: armas.  
Una lanza fue adaptada a la parte de atrás de su armadura, junto a una espada. En su brazo izquierdo un escudo grande de metal y en el derecho, una larga cadena con una bola de espinas de acero en el extremo.  
...Así de bien armado como él estaba, debía de estarlo su contrincante...

...Había dejado tantas cosas pendientes por hacer...  
Mantener a Shun... entregar el pan a la Señora... despedirse y hacer una vida con Belenyer...

No notó cuando los guardias lo dejaron solo. Cuando una trompeta comenzó a sonar desde afuera y una reja se abrió frente a él permitiéndole ver el brillo del solo reflejado en la arena amarilla. Ya era la hora definitiva del combate...  
...Que los Dioses lo perdonaran... y su oponente también...  
Dio pasos hacia adelante...

Las trompetas sonaron acompañadas de los redobles. Algunas personas gritaban sinceramente entusiasmadas mientras que otras miraban con el mismo nerviosismo que los gladiadores allá abajo. Shun en la fila mas baja sin asiento asomado directo a la baranda...  
- Mucha suerte hermano...  
Abel, desde su lugar especial tomando una copa de vino observando intrigado. Salió el primer oponente... y salió el segundo...

- ...?  
El emperador alzó una ceja.  
...Muy flaco el muchacho, ya creía saber cual sería el ganador...

La posición de ataque de Albiore se perdió por completo al verle la cara de frente a su oponente.  
- Bel...enyer...

La reacción del otro no fue diferente por mucho. La lanza que portaba se le cayó en la arena. Mientras sus ojos de aguaban...  
_Albiore_  
La gente miraba en suspenso sin entender, ¿qué era lo que sucedía?. ¿Por qué bajaban la guardia?. ¿Por qué no atacaban?...

El mismo silencio... el mismo de la noche anterior, los acompañaba ahí en la arena del coliseo...

_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué los Dioses tenían que ponerte justo a ti esta mañana aquí?. ¿O por qué tenía que haberte conocido y haberte amado anoche?¡En la noche que aproveché para vivir y sentirlo todo porque era mi última noche!. Es injusto... ¡Es muy injusto!_

_Ahí estás frente a mí... eres mi contrincante, pero la verdad siento que no podrás atacarme así como yo no creo poder atacarte a ti. Que irónica y amarga me ha sido la vida. La verdad es que no sé ni por qué he de defenderla acá en la arena... tú... tú tienes un hermano que cuidar, yo soy un pobre diablo en realidad..._

El silencio duró varios minutos.  
La gente con gestos extrañados empezaba a malhumorarse. Algunos hombres empezar a pitar y a gritar, segundos y ya estaba formado un gigantesco bullicio en el coliseo.

- ¿Qué pasará?. ¿Por qué no pelearan?...  
Preguntaba un guardia a otro, cerca de Abel, quien tampoco entendía lo que sucedía abajo.

Albiore sintió una ráfaga de aire y un dolor en la garganta cuando vio que Belenyer comenzaba a caminar hacia él. La multitud gritó hasta quedar sin voz.  
...pero el no puso posición de defensa... ni falta hizo...

Belenyer se arrodilló frente Albiore.  
- Mátame... – le pidió bajando la mirada y esperando de un solo golpe que su cabeza rodase por la arena.

La multitud volvió a callarse, estas cosas, nunca son esperadas.  
Albiore miró las armas en sus manos y el cuello de Belenyer bajo si... no sabía no sabía que hacer...

En sus manos... Belenyer... y Shun...  
No había espacio para él. Pero... no quería perder a ninguno de los dos...

- ¡MÁTALOOOO! – Gritaba un hombre impaciente desde una esquina. Albiore tenía miedo, miedo de tomar la decisión equivocada.  
- ¡MÁTALOOOO! – Siguieron gritando mas y mas personas.

Lo vio una vez más.  
- ¿qué esperas? – le dijo Belenyer tratando de molestarlo.  
Pero no...  
Hizo lo mismo se hincó frente a él.  
- Por favor, mátame tú... mátame y cuida a Shun por mí...

Albiore cerró los ojos con la cabeza baja hacia la arena. Belenyer en cambio subió el rostro para verle.  
...no podía ser... él se había entregado en bandeja de plata.  
No podía. Simplemente no podía.

La gente pintaba a los alrededores pero el silencio seguía siendo profundo para ellos. Y los minutos eternos. Ninguno de los dos quería morir pero muy por sobre eso, ninguno de los dos quería matar al otro. Belenyer acercó su boca al oído de Albiore...

- No quiero verte morir... – le susurró muy bajo.  
Albiore alzó su rostro para que sus ojos se encontrase y uno sintiese la respiración del otro en su rostro, como la noche anterior.  
- Pensé... que sería capaz de hacer, cualquier cosa, por mi hermano... – dijo. – pero creo le he fallado... y por un extraño que conocí anoche...

Solo Albiore sabía el profundo significado de esas palabras y apenas Belenyer comenzaba a entenderlo. Tanto así... tanto había ansiado entregarlo todo en una noche. Tanto había deseado desahogar toda las emociones de una vida en una sola noche para no sentir que había desperdiciado nada. ¿Tan completamente se había entregado...?. ¿Tanto como él...?  
Nunca hubiese considerado el alzarse contra un emperador, contra SU emperador, contra sus guardias y el pueblo entero. Nunca creyó que podría atreverse a ir en contra por el simple hecho de que temía, temía por su vida...  
...pero hoy, hoy era diferente... hoy no había nada que perder...  
Acercó su rostro al de Albiore y lo besó, con brusquedad, con exageración. Que todos se diesen cuenta que allí no podía haber odio, porque allí solo reinaba el amor...

Se escucharon gritos... pitas... risas de parte de la multitud.

- ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!... – gritaba el capitán de la orden. - ¡¿Cómo se atreven a romper las normas!?...¡A los leones deberíamos echarlos a los dos!...  
- Exactamente capitán... – comentó Abel muy tranquilo tomando su copa. – El objetivo de esta reunión es entretenerme. Si ellos no quieren matarse bien, que busquen defenderse... échenles los leones. Si escapan, pueden dejarlos ir...

Sonrió al capitán ante lo consideraba su idea brillante.  
- Pe-pero...! – comenzó a balbucear el hombre pero se cayó ante la mirada penetrante del emperador. Volteó hacia otro guardia. - ¡A los leones!...- Le gritó desde lejos y el hombre entendió perfectamente, silbó y regó la señal a otros guardias.

La multitud gritando molesta y decepcionada. Las rejas volvieron a abrirse...  
Belenyer y Albiore terminaron el beso. Este segundo aún seguía embelesando, adentrado en ese trance agradable...

- ¿Por qué me matas con un beso y no me matas con un arma?...  
Belenyer sonrió ante la broma pero el gesto no le duró mucho pues al segundo cambió por un gesto preocupado que hizo que Albiore se voltease con los brazos extendidos para protegerlo.

No uno... ni dos... ¡Tres leones hambrientos se acercaban merodeando a sus presas!.  
Ambos sudaron tensos...  
La armadura de Albiore rechinó cuando este con sumo cuidado sacó la espada de la parte de atrás. Lentamente, Belenyer se inclinó también y tomó la lanza sobre la arena. Ya no quedaba otra, ahora... si había que pelear...

La bulla volvió y gente que se había bajado desilusionada de las gradas volvió a subir súper excitada. El rostro de Shun empapado en lágrimas cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando negándose a ver como su hermano era despellejado vivo.

Belenyer se quitó de atrás y se colocó al lado de Albiore.  
- Hagámoslo juntos... –  
Albiore le miró una vez más y tomó aire. No había opción.  
Tomó la espada con su mano izquierda mientras que con su derecha comenzaba a mover y dar vueltas a la bola de acero.  
...Ese movimiento no les gusto a los felinos. ¡Se abalanzaron sobre Albiore!

- ¡Cuidado!... –  
Colocó la espada frente a si cuando el león se abalanzó sobre él. Se la clavó en el estómago, pero su rostro comenzó a sangrar le había rasgado la cara con las uñas. El felino cayó sobre él y siguió tratando de morderlo por el pescuezo. Albiore lo tomaba por el cuello haciendo fuerzas por quitárselo de encima, el gato abría la boca gigantesca con las ganas de despedazarle con una sola mordida.  
Los demás Leones no buscaron perder el tiempo, como en manada corrieron para abalanzarse sobre el ya caído. Pero Belenyer se atravesó...

- Auuuuuuuuu  
El aullido agudo de la bestia cuando Belenyer le atravesó con su lanza de un costado y lo empujó quitándoselo de encima a Albiore. El felino cayó a un lado, Albiore se levantó apurado con la cabeza manchada en sangre y las piernas flaqueando. Belenyer sacó la lanza del cuerpo del animal y comenzó a moverla amenazadoramente tal cual hiciera con aquel palo y el gordo criminal. Los leones caminaban hacia atrás asustados...

- ¿Estás bien?  
No hubo respuesta. Salvo aquella bola de acero que por poco arrasa con las dos bestias de una sola vez y se incrustaba en el piso arenoso.  
- Muy bien...  
Siguió lanzando la bola de acerco contra los animales, asustado ya de ver el primer muerto. Y siendo ellos ahora los rodeados. Belenyer se acercaba moviendo la lanza y Albiore daba vueltas y embestía con la bola de acero.

- ¡Eso!.  
Se felicitó cuando la bola de acero por fin chocó incrustando sus espinas en el cuerpo de uno de los dos leones. Fracturando sus costillas y empujándolo hasta la mismísima pared de piedra del Coliseo. Belenyer tuvo que agacharse para que la bola de acero no le golpease también a él. Albiore explayó los ojos asustado mientras soltaba la cadena...  
- ...Mejor no usar más esta cadena... je...je...je... – dijo nervioso tomando su espada caída en el suelo. Y acercándose también al león sin dejar de moverla, sin mostrarse indefenso.

El animal quedó acorralado. La pared a sus espaldas... la lanza y la espada a su frente...  
Dos opciones entonces que considerar... una y dos...  
Al igual que algunos hombres, algunos animales se dejan llevar por las apariencias. El de su derecha... estaba mas flaco, mas débil...

Se abalanzó en un rugido contra Belenyer. Quien se había concentrado demasiado en el movimiento del arma, más para ahuyentarlo y olvidándose de su propia defensa...

- ¡No!...  
La lanza voló lejos, el león sobre Belenyer quien trataba de hacer lo mismo que Albiore minutos antes tomándolo por el cuello. Pero no... la fuerza no era su virtud, la velocidad podía serlo... no esta... no así...  
Apretó la mandíbula y dio todo de si porque esos colmillos no llegase a tocarlo. Esos segundos parecieron hacerse eternos... la saliva del animal cayó en propio rostro. Mientras sus brazos cedían, cedían impotentes...  
Albiore por detrás del León no tenía piedad y atacaba sin piedad, rasgando la carne con la espada. Pero... parecía... que el animal ya había tomado una decisión y aunque no estaba seguro de seguir viviendo al igual que ellos antes de entrar al coliseo, daría... lo mejor de si...

Uno... dos... tres... machetazos... y el animal no se quitaba.  
Tomó una decisión brusca, pero necesaria.

- .......!!!!!  
El sonido del arma que cortó el aire y más que eso fue agudo. Y la expansión del salpicar de sangre fue larga.  
La cabeza del León rodó al lado, de la propia del rubio en la arena manchado de rojo.

Ya... ya parecía haber terminado...

Silencio...  
Albiore permanecía en la misma posición respirando agitadamente. Belenyer se llevó la mano al rostro y se limpió lo suficiente para poder volver a abrir los ojos y ver sobre si a Albiore con el arma. Éste la tiro al lado...

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
La gente gritó y se paraba de sus asientos. La verdad es que nadie, nadie esperaba que esos dos fuesen a sobrevivir a los leones. ¡Nadie!. El bullicio se hizo gigantesco. Shun abrió un ojo y después el otro para llevarse una grata sorpresa.  
- ¡ESTÁ VIVO!... VIVOOO!!

Junto a todos comenzó a gritar y echó los brincos mas altos de su vida.  
- ALBIOREEEEEEEE ... – Gritaba como loco desde su asiento, y no lo dejaba de hacer aunque su hermano no lo oyese.

- ¿Qué haremos con ellos señor?. – Preguntó el capitán al emperador aún dudoso en liberarlos. De hecho, el mismo Abel dudaba acariciándose el mentón.  
- Ellos han ganado esta vez... – dijo pensativo. – Y la verdad... fue mas interesante verlos luchar con leones... la próxima vez, quiero que los gladiadores luchen contra los leones...  
El capitán explayó los ojos. La verdad consideraba que a su señor se le ocurrían cosas mas cínicas cada vez.  
- Déjalos ir... ya luego sacaré otros dos papelitos...

El Capitán se llevó una mano al rostro incrédulo. Y así como antes hizo un gesto a los guardias para que abriesen las puertas. El bullicio seguía gigantesco, por mucho mas ampliado debido a la acústica del lugar.

Albiore miró a Belenyer y le limpió la sangre, la baba y cualquier otro rastro que hubiese caído en su hermoso rostro. Ya se consideraba un vencedor y sabía que saldría de allí...  
- No sabía que los hombres también usasen maquillaje... – le comentó sonriendo mientras le quitaba todo de la cara. Belenyer cayó al rato y rió aún mientras sus piernas temblaban.  
- Tonto... – se atrevió a decirle con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo puedes jugar bromas en un momento como este?...  
- Al igual que como pude enamorarme de ti en una sola noche... aprendí a entregarme el todo por el todo...  
Le tomó del rostro con una mano y le miró muy, muy de cerca.  
- Y quiero entregarte mi todo de una sola vez... quiero que seas mi esposo por favor...  
Belenyer lo miraba totalmente incrédulo. Si jugar una broma en ese lugar era de locos, pedir matrimonio allí, debía ser de psicópatas.  
- ¡Acepto!... – le dijo con una sonrisa. - ¡Acepto!. ¡Acepto!. ¡Acepto!...  
Le mordió la boca en un beso salvaje.  
- Uiich... estás lleno de baba de León... ¿que tal si al menos te lavas la carita?

Ambos se volvieron a reír, juntos una vez más. Sin notar de nuevo la bulla de la gente alrededor. Era una soledad en público. Tardaron muchísimo tiempo en salir del coliseo entre tantos titubeos y tanto flaqueo de las piernas, además de unos cuantos traumas psicológicos y choques de emociones fuertes y repentinas. Rasguños es la cara y golpes en la espalda por las caídas...  
...pero salieron bien. Muy bien.  
Y De allí en adelante estuvieron muchísimo, mejor.

**Fin.**


End file.
